Locked up!
by Cabixan
Summary: The characters from Golden Sun is locked up in a unknown house! And every week one character have to go, which pair will win the price? Onesided Shounenai and many other couplings :3
1. We're the hell are we?

I'm really bored… So… this was the results…

I do not own the characters from Golden Sun or Golden Sun

Isaac slowly opens his eyes. "Uh…. Where are we…?" He found himself lying on the floor. He slowly got up and saw his friends in the same room.

"Oh! You're awake!" Mia said with a relived face. She walked up to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Mia, where are we?" Isaac asked.

Mia looked a bit troubled, but she still tried to smile. "Actually, we don't know either… I remember sleeping at the inn but then… I suddenly woke up here… This place is so strange. The main door is locked up and forcing it to open with psyenergy doesn't work either…"

Isaac flipped his bangs from his eyes. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're walking around in the house trying to find a way out." She sighed, "But… Garet seems to enjoy it here and doesn't really help out…" She got up, "Why don't you take a look around?" she said and gave him a smile.

Isaac gently returned her smile and got up. He watched Mia as she left the room and then looked around the room. There were no windows but a big wide-screen.  
"Whoa…" Isaac said to himself as he walked closer to the TV. Some weird show TV showing crazy stunt clips Isaac guessed. In the kitchen he saw Ivan, enjoying a sandwich.

"Yo, Isaac, what's up? Recently woke up?" Ivan said after he swallowed the last piece.

Isaac scratched his neck, "Uh, yeah… Do you know where the heck we are?"

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. Isaac sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. Nobody knows 'ey?"

Ivan nodded and got up from his chair. He walked up to where Isaac where sitting. He got up too. Their eyes met. They both felt a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Nope, and there's only 4 bedrooms" Ivan said and stopped looking Isaac in the eyes.

It took a moment for Isaac to react, "Eh?! But there are 4 of us, what happens if we're stuck here?"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone of you guys. I rather sleep on the floor or the sofa." Ivan said and looked away from Isaac.

"Same here, it'll just be gay otherwise!" Isaac said and laughed a little.

Ivan didn't answer to that. He just looked quietly down at the floor and looked a little sad. Then he left the kitchen and walked to the stairs visible from the other door to the kitchen.

"You're okay?" Isaac asked as he heard Ivan walk up the stairs.

A short 'mm' replied from Ivan.

'He sure can be a weird dude sometimes.' Isaac thought for himself and continued to walk around the house. He saw Jenna standing at a glass door, leading to an outdoor pool, but there was some kind of invisible barrier around the fence. They both walked out together. When they had walked half around the pool Jenna decided to break the silence.

"What do you think happens if we'll be stuck here for a longer time?" Jenna carefully asked Isaac.

He thought for a moment. "I guess we'll starve after the food's run up…"

Jenna looked carefully at him, "I… I guess so…"

They stopped to look at the barbeque. It actually looked expensive and classy.

"Isn't it weird?" Isaac suddenly said.

Jenna looked at him, "What's weird?"

He sighed, "We're stuck in a house with all this expensive and classy stuff. There's food in the fridge and they obviously don't want us to leave."

The door suddenly opened, "Guys!" It was Garet. He quickly ran up to them. "Guys! This is just like a lame ass TV-show! Yeah, yeah, they look up a bunch of people in a house and then every week one of them has to leave! I promise!"

They both stared at him, "Garet, I know you're stupid, but that's just crazy."

Jenna flicked him on his forehead, "yeah! And why the hell would they pick us?"

"Don't blame me if someone suddenly disappears or is forced to leave us then!" Garet ran indoors again. They both went inside and saw everyone in the living room. Garet went on and on telling everyone about this stuff. Isaac just sighed and went to the hall. There he saw Ivan sitting at the stairs fidgeting with his fingers. He probably hadn't seen Isaac yet. Isaac took a deep breath, swallowed and walked up to Ivan,

"Um, why are you here when everyone else is sitting in the living room?" he asked.

Ivan first looked surprised at seeing Isaac, then he quietly looked away as he has starting to do the past few months.

"I didn't feel like sitting in there where everyone else is right now…" he quietly said, almost whispered.

Isaac noticed that Ivan has behaved very strange lately. A couple of months ago he started to stammer a little and then he easily blushed and got embarrassed. Then he started to speak more low and often looked away. Has he started to hate him or something….?

"Um… can I sit down next to you?" Isaac asked, feeling a bit awkward.

Ivan nodded, "S-sure…" he stammered.

Isaac sat down next to him, "have you found a way out?"

"No, otherwise would I scream in joy and tell everyone right?" Ivan said and looked at Isaac.

He looked into Ivan's purple eyes, "You're right, how stupid of me! I'm sorry." He said and smiled.

Ivan blushed and quickly looked down at his feet. His feet suddenly got so much more interesting at look at.

"You know… I just figured … All this stuff… I've never seen them before… And still I know how they work and such. This place is just getting weirder and weirder."

Ivan suddenly got up from where he was sitting, "You're right! We have to tell the others about it!"

He grabbed Isaac's wrist and rushed to the living room where they saw something awful on the TV-screen. It was a wide:

"What is that?!" Piers said.

Sheba thought for a moment…. It's a smile… or at least what I think."

Then, they heard a voice from the TV.

"_Hillu, and welcome to… eto… I haven't really thought of a name yet… shoot…"_

"Hey you!" Felix said and got up from the sofa, "Do you know were we are?! Do you know who put us here?!"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax Felix! __This is nothing bad, REALLY. You won't be stuck here for long. The one that will be here the longest time is probably a month or more. But don't worry, you'll get a lot of gold and get famous for this because, you're on a TV-show! That will only air for me and my friends, but whatever…We have cameras put up every where in the house. And one of you will have to leave every week! And the remaining 2 will get the price of 500 million gold. All you have to do is to remain here and be sure not to get voted out of here. And also, we had short amount of beds, so you will just have to sleep in pairs, that'll be nice won't it? And you can't say no, because just to make it more fun for us, we'll lock the bedrooms after midnight so then you can't sneak down and sleep on the couch. Good night and have a great time!"_

"This is just a dream… right….?" Isaac said.

Felix sat down in the couch again. "What the hell?..." he sighed.

"See?! I told you guys that!" Garet said.

Jenna pinched him in his ear, "Yeah, yeah, don't get all cocky about it!"

Sheba suddenly got up and stood in front of everyone, "Anyway, should we decide couples to sleep for tonight? And if it works out, they can keep on sleeping together, if not, they just have to switch partners, okay?"

Piers nodded, "That sound like a great idea."

"Then… how should we decide then?" Mia asked.

"Maybe we should draw straws or something…" Felix suggested.

Isaac nodded, "yeah, that's an idea."

"Um, I saw toothpicks in the kitchen, I can go and fix them."

"Thank you Ivan." Piers said.

Isaac and Ivan went to the kitchen.

Sheba snickered, "Were they holding hands?" She looked teasing at Jenna, "hey Jenna! I think your crush is gay…"

Jenna turned bright red, "E-Eh?! I don't have a crush on I-Isaac…. Stupid Sheba!"

"Hey," Isaac called to them from the kitchen. "We're done now."

They all walked to the kitchen.

"I made different amount of marks on the sticks."

Everyone drew a pick from Ivan's hand.

"Hmm…." Jenna looked at her toothpick, "Who has 3 marks on their straw?"

"I have 1 mark on mine…." Mia said and looked at everyone sitting at the table

Garet got up, "That would be me. Let's go up and get the biggest room, Mia!"

Garet rushed up the stairs and Mia followed him, but a little slower than him.

"Jenna, I have 3 marks on mine." Piers said and they both walked up the stairs.

"Felix, do you have 4?" Sheba asked Felix

"Yeah I do"

Left in the kitchen was Isaac and Ivan with an awkward silence between them. They both silently walked up the stairs and took the room, the most far of to the left. Ivan silently closed the door and there was still an awkward presence. Isaac went and sat on the bed.

---

"Garet, if you do something to me in my sleep, I'll lose my respect for you and I'll never forgive you!"

Garet looked shocked, "What do you think I am?!"

Mia blushed a little, "I-I don't know… I just… never slept in the same bed as a boy before…"

There was a moment of silence.

"I've slept in the same bed as my little sister, I think we'll manage it through the night…" Garet said.

Mia nodded, "You're right…"

---

"Piers! Isaac isn't the guy who can be gay? Right?" Jenna asked him. She lay down in the bed and sighed for the 10th time.

Piers sighed, "I actually think that personality doesn't matter if you're gay or not. You'll still remain as the same person right? There's nothing wrong with being it and the heart of a person is the most important and you should judge people without really knowing them."

Jenna sat up, "Piers you're right!" she said and looked at him. "Isaac can't possible be gay." Then she lay down again.

"Did you even listen?" Piers asked.

---

"Felix…" Sheba said.

"Mmmwhat?" a half-asleep Felix answered.  
"What was old Vale like…?"

Felix sighed, "Beautiful… And if I win this contest, I'll use the money to reconstruct Vale."

Sheba smiled, "That's a good idea…"

---

'_I really don't like this…'_

"Ivan… I'm almost falling down of the bed again!" Isaac said and tried to snag the blanket from Ivan.

"Hey cut it!"

"We can't sleep like this! Come on!"

Ivan blushed even more, it was dark, and so Isaac couldn't see him.

"Night…."


	2. First week

Yäy, second chapter, and a really fast update for being me :O

And I AM trying to write longer chapters but, It's just so dang hard! xD But I hope this is alright :)

Anyway, please enjoy. The events are sorted in diffrent days :)

* * *

-- 

Monday

--

"Garet! Lower the volume on the TV!" Jenna yelled at Garet from the kitchen.

Garet sighed, "If it bothers you so much, you have to get here and lower it yourself!"

Jenna groaned and continued on her breakfast. In the kitchen Isaac and Mia was also enjoying their breakfast… Or scratch that last one. Not really enjoying, but trying to enjoy. If it weren't for Jenna and Garet yelling at each other across the rooms and Garet is having such high volume on the TV. In the middle of the yelling, Mia got up and walked past Isaac and gave him a gentle smile. Isaac was a bit confused. Smiling like that at a moment like this?

Then she lowered her head and carefully whispered in his ear, "Do you want to eat outside by the pool?"

Isaac carefully nodded and got up and they left the kitchen.

"Hey, I don't care what show it is, just lower the volume!" Jenna yelled.

"Ivan…" Sheba said carefully and looked at him.

Ivan looked up from the ground and looked at her. "..Yeah?"

A wind passed by and they heard the door below them opened and down there by the pool they saw Isaac and Mia, carrying sandwiches and other stuff for breakfast.

Ivan moved closer to the balcony door and hoped they wouldn't see them. Sheba looked confusing on Ivan.

"Ivan…" she said, "You've been acting really weird these past few months… Is something wrong?" She looked a bit worried.

There was a moment of silence. Ivan sighed.

"….You see…" Ivan began but was then interrupted by Mia's laughter from downstairs. Both Sheba and Ivan looked down to see what was happening there. Isaac just splashed some water on Mia from the pool. Ivan sighed with a heavy heart.

"I..." he said as he watched Isaac and Mia laughing. There was a further pause again.

Then he tried again. "I…" he said, and carefully glanced furtively over his shoulder at Sheba. "Have someone I like…"

Then he returned looking at Isaac and Mia. He was happy for them, but he couldn't stop wishing that it would be him downstairs playing with Isaac. Then he turned his head and saw Sheba's compassionate face.

Ivan looked confused at her. Did she know?

"…I'm sorry" she said, "Can't we just be friends?"

"And it's not you!" Ivan yelled directly back in answer.

"Hehe…" Mia smiled as she splashed her feet in the water.

"Hey, watch out not to splash me in my face!" Isaac joked with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, "Will that ruined you make-up?" Mia teased him.

"Hey!" Isaac started to get up, but Mia got up faster and started to run away from him. "You know you're not getting away with that!"

"Oh yeah?" Mia said as the chasing began around the pool.

Isaac chased Mia until he eventually got her. He jumped forward and glomped her and they fell to the ground. They both laughed a while and then looked at the clouds. After a while Mia said something, Isaac asked if she could repeat that. She answered with never mind and turned right to Isaac. He did the same thing and after a while he started to play with her hair. A gentle breeze passed by and Mia moved Isaacs bangs away from his eyes. Ivan sighed for like the millionth time. Sheba did so too.

Then Ivan got up. "I think I'm going to watch TV instead of these… people…" he shut the door with quite a bang, but Isaac and Mia didn't notice. Sheba couldn't hear what they said because they lowered their voices.

'Ivan is acting weird again… I wonder who he likes, but I want to find that out in a honest way. And Ivan will be sensing if I used mind-read on him' She sighed and looked down again at Mia and Isaac, who was really enjoying themselves. Sheba looked at the cherry blossom tree they were laying under. Then she used whirlwind on the top part from the tree and cherry blossom petals were snowing down to them. Then she also went indoors. Isaac suddenly smiled. Mia looked at him.

"Why are you smiling so much?" she said, and was trying hard not to start to laugh. She was smiling wide to.

Isaac looked at the sky for a moment, "Nah… not really something special…" But from the look of Mia's face that he saw when she moved a little closer to him made him continue to tell her.

"I was just thinking about the first time I saw you. You were taking care of that sick man. I sure was surprised to see that you were mercury adept at first!"

Mia smiled a little, "Really? It's actually not that special…."

"…But what I thought was even stranger was that when you turned around and…"

The door opened. "Mia, I hate to ask, but can you help us fixing lunch?" It was Piers.

Mia groaned quietly and got up, "Yes, I'm coming!" Then she looked at Isaac, "Can you please continue next time?" and then she walked to the door.

_'…I saw your face. I knew you were special and that I wanted to help you.' _

Isaac sighed and looked at the clouds. After a while, he got up too, and return inside the house.

"Eto… Jenna? Weren't you against Garet watching TV?" Isaac asked Jenna as he stepped into the living room, seeing them watching TV.

Jenna swiftly turned her head, "Well… I wasn't against him really… I just… didn't know what show there was on TV…" She said and smiled unsecured.

Isaac laughed a little and walked to the kitchen.

"Garet, Jenna! Lower the volume, NOW!" Ivan yelled at them.

"Come and lower it yourself!" Jenna and Garet said in choir.

Ivan got up, furious and stomped his way to the living room, "Fine! I will!"

"They do actually have to high volume…" Mia said to herself.

"Can I help you with something?" Isaac asked her calmly.

Mia smiled and said yes. Isaac returned her smile.

Jenna sighed, _'Actually, I think this show is just stupid. Of all people in the world, we get picked to get locked up in this stupid house! Of course some money will be nice if you'd win but… Do we really have to go through hell just to get it? We'll not exactly hell, this house has a big TV and a pool… And we don't have to pay for the food or the bills…. Maybe this can become a vacation… If you succeed to stay here too…'_

"The food is ready" Piers said and walked into the living room. Garet, Jenna and Ivan were sitting on the couch. "Hey, what are you watching?"

Isaac groaned. "Okay, it's been over 10 minutes. What is Piers exactly doing? He was supposed to get them here?"

"Let's go and look." Mia said.

They walked inte tho living room and saw everyone sitting on the couch watching TV.

The results of this ended up with lunch and dinner in front of the TV until if was time to go to sleep.

--

Tuesday

--

"Garet, the TV will probably explode if you will watch TV to much…" Ivan said.

Garet waved his hand to Ivan, signalling him to go away. Ivan got more annoyed. He then decided to go and fill a bucket of water and pour the water on Garet. He ran outside, fetched the bucket by the pool and opened the bathroom door. Inside he saw Isaac taking a shower. Ivan's face turned bright red.

"Huh, Ivan what are you going to do with that bucket?" Isaac said confused.

"N-NOTHING!" Ivan ran out and slammed the door. Then he sank to the floor. His face was still red. _'Don't people lock doors anymore?!...'_ After recovering from the shock he went outside and took water from the pool. Then he walked inside, careful not to spill water on the floor and poured water on the person who sat on the couch. Only one problem. There were two people sitting on that couch. Felix and Garet. Luckily, most of the water hit Garet.

Ivan had a big bruise on his arm from this day.

The girls went outdoors and played in the pool. Then they tried to find out who the other girls liked. But the effort of the 3 girls was futile.

Isaac later asked Ivan why we rushed into the bathroom while he was showering carrying a bucket and then slammed the door without an answer. Ivan tried to answer but he stammered too much that the sentence he said was high and squeaky that only dogs would understand what he said.

So he let it go and then remembered that he left his scarf in the bathroom and rushed downstairs to get it. He opened the door and picked up his scarf from the floor. But then he noticed that there were other clothes on the floor too. Then he saw who was standing in the shower.

"ISAAC WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" A high-pitched voice screamed at him and he ran out as fast as he could to avoid the flames she casted and the flying soaps. Isaac got a bump on his head from getting hit from the flying soaps.

--

Wednesday

--

Sheba opened the bedroom door and walked through the hall. _'What's that smattering noise…?' _

She opened the door to where Jenna and Piers where sleeping. She stood there for a while. She could hear the smattering noise there too, but it didn't come from them or something in their room, so she carefully closed their door and looked in Garet and Mia's room. Nothing there either. When she came to Isaac's and Ivan's room she saw that both of them were awake. At 4 am… Both the boys carefully looked at her as she stood there in a nightgown where the left strap has fallen a bit down from her shoulder. Isaac was wearing a large t-shirt and Ivan had a green pyjamas.

"The rain woke you up too?" Isaac asked. He was leaning on the windowsill.

Sheba then saw at the window that it was raining a lot. She hadn't seen it because in the other rooms the curtain was down.

She nodded carefully. "Eh… yes. I heard some noises and couldn't go back to sleep. But I didn't know what that smattering noise was so I went to check in the other rooms."

"Hey, we were just about to play monopoly. Want to join?" Ivan was lying on the bed and now she saw that he was putting out stuff on the board.

She smiled, "sure!" she said and walked up to the bed and jumped up on it. They started playing. It was a good start for Ivan, and not so good for Sheba.Then the door slowly opened. There stood a girl with a pale pink dress.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked. It turned out to be Jenna.

"Oh, Jenna" Isaac said, "Why don't you join us?"

"We're playing monopoly." Sheba filled in.

Jenna thought for a moment. "Well… Since I can't sleep because of the rain… I guess I'll play with you guys."

Everyone smiled and Jenna jumped up on the bed and sat next to Isaac and Sheba.

"We'll go easy on you in the start." Ivan said.

After Jenna had won more that half of Ivan's money, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, we're playing monopoly" Isaac said.

The door opened, there stood piers. He was already fully dressed. Piers told them that he was unable to sleep because of the rain. Then Jenna suggested him to join them. Ivan told him then that he should side with him because he was almost dead broke. He then said he wasn't so good at monopoly but would try his best. When Isaac finally got the main street both Mia and Felix showed up and couldn't sleep either. Mia decided to side with Isaac and Felix tried to help his sister. Sheba said it was unfair that she didn't have anyone that helped her, so they decided to go easy on her. The game ended with Ivan and Piers winning. Then everyone wanted a re-match so they started to play again. That game ended with Sheba winning because everyone forgot her so she eventually got more and more streets while everyone else were focusing on the other players.

"Hey… Garet is still not awake, is he?" Jenna asked as they started to gather everything.

"Well… You can play an accordion in the same room as he sleeps and he won't even be bothered." Isaac said as he folded the board and sighed.

Ivan went under the bed to look after the money, "Yeah, we once had to carry him and throw him into the ice cold water of Imil to make him wake up."

Mia giggled a little, "I remember that. It was actually quite fun."

Jenna smiled, "Isaac and I used to tilt his bed in Vale." She said.

Felix started to shuffle some cards, "Hey, what should we play now?"

"I have some cookies in my room, I'll go get them." Sheba said and got up.

Mia got up to, "I have some candy. I'll get them too." Both of them left the room.

"What should we play then?"

"Poker?" Jenna suggested.

When all the pocket money and cookies were finished, they decided to go downstairs.

"Garet?!"

Garet slowly turned his head backwards and saw everyone standing in the hall. "Yeah?"

"Hey, when did you wake up?" Sheba asked

Garet thought for a moment. "After you checked in our room, I noticed that it was raining, I assumed everyone was sleeping so I went downstairs and watched TV. It was good because I had the TV for myself."

"Garet! You're such a TV-obsessed moron!" Jenna yelled at him.

--

Thursday

--

Everyone notice that Jenna was very quiet today. She didn't even bother scolding Garet for watching too much TV, she burnt all the food. Mia told her that she take over cooking all the food today. And she just sat there… almost being apathetic. Then Garet finally took the first step and asked her what was wrong and if she was okay.

"OKAY?! Oh, yeah, I seem okay! I just realized that since we're stuck here for probably a month or so, are we _neve_r going to have a chance to shop under this time?! Are we cursed to wear the same clothes a whole month?! Garet what did they do on this stupid big brother show?!"

Garet thought for a moment. "We'll actually they first register their interest of being in the show and then they get a message if they're got picked so they pack their stuff and get here in a limo."

"Can they order anything from the internet? Besides food?" Jenna asked.

"Eh… I don't think so… You need an online credit card for that mostly and you don't have that."

Jenna slowly turned her head like a rusty robot. Her face expression said that she needed to kill someone.

"GARET YOU ARE SUCH A-------!"

"Hey Mia, need help with baking the cookies?"

She smiled, "Sure"

A large thud was heard.

Isaac looked up on the ceiling, "What was that?"

Mia sighed, "Probably just Jenna scolding Garet again."

Isaac sighed too, "But I don't get it, he left the TV just to make sure she was okay, can't she see that?"

"Probably not. Can you taste one of the cookies to see if it's okay?"

Isaac took a bite of a cookie, "Oh, my god… It's delicious! You're a really good cook!"

Mia blushed a little "N-nah, not really… But if you say so I'll taste one as soon as I'm done with pouring chocolate on the last cookies."

Isaac shook his head, "Nope, say 'ah'"

Mia blushed even more, "Eh?!"

"Just do it!" Isaac said as he took up another cookie.

"Eh… okay…" Mia said and blushed a little more. "Aah…"

"It's good isn't it?"

Mia nodded.

"Oh, wait you have some chocolate in the corner of your mouth, I'll get it of." Isaac said and started to brush it of. Just then Sheba and Ivan walked in to the kitchen since they smelled the sweet scent of freshly baked cookies.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we interrupting you guys in the middle of something?" Sheba teased them a bit.

Ivan just stood there paralyzed. As he already knew the guy he liked didn't like him but he didn't know that Isaac was an item with Mia.

Both Mia and Isaac blushed. "Eh... it's nothing that you think it is…"

"Oh yeah, you were absolutely not about to kiss her were you?" Sheba asked.

Both Ivan and Mia fainted. Isaac called Sheba stupid.

"How should we do about this?" Felix asked Isaac.

"I dunno…" Isaac said as he scratched his neck. "Ivan is resting on my bed already, Mia is resting here… But where should we put Garet?"

Jenna groaned, "Just leave him here on the floor." She said while she flicked her hair and left the room.

Isaac and Felix sweat dropped. "Man, your sister can be really scary sometimes..." Isaac said

Felix sighed.

--

Friday

--

_"Hohohoho! I hope you guys enjoy your first week here at the house! But unfortunately one of you will have to go… But that person will be chosen on Sunday! And on Saturday, You'll be allowed to go out for once! But you have to return before 00.00 am, Sunday. We'll be watching you, and we'll pick you up if you try to flee! Anyway, enjoy the rest of this wonderful day in the house!" _

"Garet, turn of the TV. There's lightning outside."

* * *

Who will be the first character to leave?! And which people will be the next couple to sleep in the same room? Who will wind up alone?! Please rewiev and vote what you think ;)


	3. Second week

_**Song: Happiness expressed by poetry - ????**_

Wahoo! Cure my boredom by leaving a comment or so :D

Chapter 3 and I'm really struggling with school, but perhaps I'll finish this story. I very often leave them half-finished or less.

Let's just hope for the best, nee:)

Enjoy!

Anyway, me and my friend though we should have some Questions and Answers. Well here goes.

**Question**: Why is Ivan gay? That's just so stupid, I REALLY hate yaoi.

_Answer_: This is a parody of Big brother. Someone has to be gay! (No offence okay? I know a lot of gay people so stop throwing tomatoes at me)

If you really need a reason why he's gay, well here it is:  
We locked them up in an unknown house and while everyone was unconscious I installed a chip into Ivan's brain.  
Got it? Good. Now back off bitch.

**Question**: I want more/less???X!!!. Can that be fixed?

_Answer_: Let's see what I can do about it :) If I like that coupling maybe I add some more :P

**Question**: What's your favourite pairing in this story?

_Answer_: Garet X TV ;)

If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer it next chapter. :D

--

Monday

--

"Yeaaah! It's time to change room mates finally!" Jenna said as she walked into the kitchen.

Piers sighed, "You're making me sound like s bad room mate…"

Jenna smiled, "No, not at all, it's just that I rather share room with a girl!" She said cheerfully and sat down at the table.

Felix starred suspiciously at Piers.

Piers sighed, "No Felix, I did NOT touch your sister!"

Felix looked like he didn't believe piers. Piers sighed once again.

Jenna looked at the people sitting at the table, "Is Garet watching TV?" Jenna asked.

Isaac sighed and tilted his chair backwards a little. "Did it take that long for you to figure…?"

His chair rocked a little. He turned around and saw Ivan who probably walked into the chair by accident. "Sorry!" Isaac apologized cheerfully.

Ivan continued to look at the floor, "S-sure…" he said and walked to the living room.

Piers and Felix got up from their seat and moved to the living room to watch TV too.

Isaac watched him as he left, then he moved a little closer to Jenna.

"Hey… Is it just me or is Ivan acting really weird lately?" he whispered.

Jenna took a sip from her tea, "Mmm… I agree, he's been a lot more timid and quiet lately. I wonder what happened to him." She took another sip.

Isaac thought for a moment, "Maybe I should talk to him. Or what do you think? Is that a good idea?"

Jenna waved her hand at him as she drank the last of her tea. She breathed out and then looked at him, "Do what you feel like doing. If you worried about Ivan you should talk you him right? Make him feel comfortable, make him feel safe." She smiled, "It will make him feel better if he knows that you accept him… especially if he has problems accepting himself… right? I think you should talk to him, but it's your choice." She gently smiled at Isaac and he returned her smile.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right! I should talk to him the next time we're alone!" Isaac said.

Jenna shook her head, "No, you should talk to him as soon as possible!"

Isaac looked confused, "Eh? Why is it so important that it should be so soon?"

She got up from her seat. "Why wait when it's about something important?" She moved closer to Isaac. "You have something important to ask him, right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so…" Isaac said.

Jenna lowered her head to so their faces were opposite to each other, "Then why don't tell him today?"

Isaac smiled, "yeah, you're right… I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good!" She said and smiled widely.

"I agree with Jenna, even though she stole most of those line from a film we saw yesterday on TV." A voice beside them said.

Both of them looked to the left and saw Garet eating on a sandwich, looking satisfied.

"Garet… I'm going to kill you…!" she said and started to strangle Garet.

"Jenna, stoooooop…! " Isaac said and tried to make her stop.

"Crrrrrrr….Aaaha! Syyyyyy Biiiiiiiii-t….sh…." Garet said as Jenna strangled him harder. In the living room Piers, Felix and Ivan were watching TV.

Felix sighed, "Ivan can you hand me the TV remote?"

"Sure…" he replied and reached over for the remote and handed it to Felix.

"Thanks." He replied and started to flip between the different channels.

"Flip to MTV" Piers said. "Channel 705"

"Felix! Help me calm down your sister who's trying to kill my best friend!" Isaac called from the kitchen.

Felix sighed and got up and went to the kitchen. Piers reached for the remote and flipped to MTV. Shortly after they heard whining from Jenna as she stomped back up to her bed room, Garet's running footsteps back to the living room, Felix's and Isaac's sighing. "This is some good shit..." Garet commented about the TV-show.

"Hey, Mia…" Jenna said and closed the door to Mia's room.  
Mia was lying on the bed, reading some magazines.  
"Yeah?" she answered as she flipped the page.  
"Do you think it was unnecessary to buy those boots I bought last Saturday?" Jenna asked and walked up to the bed and sat down on it.  
Mia looked at her, "Well… If you find a guy that's much taller than you, why not?" she said, and returned to reading.  
"Like Garet?" Jenna said.  
Mia accidentally ripped out a page from the magazine. Then she slowly turned her head around and looked at Jenna with wide eyes, "You like Garet?!" she said with a strange voice. "I thought you hated him."  
Jenna blushed a little, "N-nah, not really. I mean… I don't really like him! … That way…" Jenna grabbed a magazine and started to read.  
"Oh my god!" Mia said, "You like Garet!"  
"This is just stupid…" Jenna sighed and flipped the page. "I do not like Garet…"  
"Hey…" They heard a voice outside their door. "Do you have a minute?"  
"Is he talking to us?" Mia asked and walked up to the door. As she was about to open the door she heard another voice.  
"Oh…okay… Do you want to tell me something?"  
"Hey Jenna, There's two people talking outside our door!" Mia said.  
Jenna jumped down from t he bed and eavesdropped from the keyhole. "It's Isaac and Ivan! Oh my god!" Jenna said and looked at Mia. Then she peeked through the key hole, "Man they're gone…"  
Mia looked at Jenna, "I wonder what they are talking about..."  
Jenna smiled, "I think I know what Isaac wants to ask Ivan, but I would like to know Ivan's answer..."  
Mia looked curious, "How do you know?"  
Jenna closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them and had a huge grin on her face, "S-E-C-R-E-T"  
Mia sighed.  
"Unless… we go and try to eavesdrops their conversation..." Jenna suggested.  
Mia looked intressted.

"Ivan kicks some small rocks of the balcony. "Eh… so what do you want to talk about?"

"We'll not just I was wondering, but pretty much everyone else… You've been acting really weird lately, and… we were just wondering what's wrong and if there's anything we can do to help."

Ivan got surprised, "Eto… uhm… So you have no idea?"

"No… that's why I asked." Isaac answered.

Ivan didn't answer, like he could tell Isaac that he's gay. So Ivan just pretended to look at the scenery.

Isaac patted Ivan on his back, "Is it about your sister?"

No answer.

"Anyway… If you somehow find some need to talk about it, I'm there for you, okay?" Then Isaac returned inside. Ivan looked down at the pool and yard.

"I wonder if I'm high enough that the fall will kill me." Ivan said for himself and then returned indoors too.

Jenna and the others (except Garet who was watching TV…) sat in the kitchen.

"Okay!" Jenna said and raised her hand, "Time for new room mates!"

"I have eight pieces of paper here. Each one has a different name" Sheba said. She took up 2 of the piece of paper. "The first one is Isaac."

"Can I choose a piece of paper now?" Isaac asked.

Sheba nodded, "sure"

"The next one is…" Isaac unfolded the small paper. "…Mia."

"Is it my turn to choose now?" Mia asked.

Sheba nodded, "Yeah, but you're roommate with Isaac now."

"I know." Mia said and smiled. "Piers"

Piers stepped forward and took a small piece of paper, "Felix."

Felix unfolded the paper, "Ivan"

'_The one I wanted to share room with is already taken.'_ Ivan sighed and unfolded the paper in his hand. "Sheba"

"Then the last pair is Jenna and Garet." Sheba said.

Jenna blushed and looked like her world was falling apart, "Nooooooooooooo waaay! "

--

Tuesday

--

Mia and Jenna were reading magazines at the pool. Then they saw the glass door open and they saw a blond girl.

"Hey!" Sheba closed the glass door and walked over to Jenna and Mia.

"Hey Sheba, something's up?" Jenna said.

Sheba smiled, "Oh yeah, you bet!" She held a magazine in front of them. "Girl telepathy! So we can discuss things without being worried about the guys eavesdropping!

Mia looked excited, "That actually sounds interesting, since we don't have so much to do that wait before Saturday."

Jenna smiled, "Let's kill some time and have fun."

Sheba opened the magazine and flipped some pages, "Let's see… page 24…"

_M: __"Guys… This is Mia, Can you hear me?"_

**J: ****"Yeah I can hear you…"**

S: "This is Sheba, is everything working?"

_M: __"Maybe we should try it out…"_

The girls walked to the kitchen. Isaac and Piers was just hanging out.

"Hey Mia." Isaac greeted her.

"H-hi!" Mia smiled shyly at him.

Jenna and Sheba looked suspiciously at Mia.

**J: "Do you have something going on between you and Isaac?!"**

_M: "N-no. What makes you think that?"_

S: "Isaac, Mia likes you."

_M: "What?!"_

**J: "Oh, come on, he can't hear you!"**

S: "I was just testing"

_M: "I think it's working… They haven't said anything…"_

**J: "Isaac, it was me who borrowed your scarf and accidentally dropped it in the mud, **_**not**_** Garet."**

S: "No answer…"

**J: "Then it's working!"**

_M: "Let's watch some TV!"_

**J: "Yeah…"**

The girls left the kitchen and sat down on the sofa.

"Well… That just proves that my theory about girls can communicate with each other with looks, is right." Piers whispered to Isaac.

Isaac looked at him, "It took you that long to realize that?"

Piers sighed, "Sorry, I'm still investigating the outside world" he sweat dropped.

**J: "Why does Garet ALWAYS, ALWAYS have to be in front of the TV?!"**

_M: "Maybe he has nothing to do?"_

**J: "How boring!"**

S: "Actually we shouldn't really say anything, because we mostly spend everyday reading magazines."

_M: "Yeah… I'm really in the mood for that now."_

S: "Me too"

Mia and Sheba left the living room and went upstairs.

**J: "Garet, get a life!"**

Jenna flicked her hair and went upstairs.

After dinner the girls went to the living room. Just as Jenna reached for the remote control Garet snatched it away from her.

"Hey!" Jenna yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Garet looked at her, "You can't change the channel, and I was here first."

"You're always here!" Jenna shouted, "Of course you're first here then!"

"Yeah, so just respect the fact that I was here first and get to choose what channel we'll watch."

"GARET QUIT HOGING THE TV!" Jenna roared and tried to take the remote from Garet.

He sighed, "Are you deaf? If you want to change the channel, you'll have to be here before me."

Jenna punched him in the stomach, "JUST GIVE ME THE REMOTE!"

Garet sighed once again and pushed her to the sofa, "You're really weak… Just cut the crap out, I'm in charge of the TV because I was here first."

Jenna crossed her arms and muttered. Garet ignored her.

**J: "WHAT AN ASS!"**

_M: "Well… I agree with him on one part, that he was here first. But he's always here so it's like his TV…"_

S: "The TV is like his girlfriend."  
**J: "Correction: Drug"**

_M: "Yeah I know that he seems like a TV-addict… But think about it, there's not so much to do in this house."_

**J: "But still…. He's such a…"**

_M: "Idiot?"_

S: "Dork?"

**J: "Rat bastard…"**  
S: "How do you spell 'Bastard'?"

"B-A-S-T-A-R-D"

The girl looked around.

**J: "W-****who said that?!"**

"It was me." They looked to their right and saw Garet, "Man, you women are slow…"

The three girls got a shock.

"Garet!" Jenna said, "How… How do you know girl telepathy?!"

Garet laughed. Then he looked at them and smiled, "This so called 'Girl Telepathy' is just another way to communicate via psyenergy. That's why only a few people can do it. They have to be adepts. The reason why it was called Girl Telepathy was because a female wind adept found out how to do it and then wrote an article about it in her magazine. And so it has continued through different girl magazines."

"How did you know that?" Sheba asked, "You're a guy and you're spending your whole day watching TV!"

Garet returned to look at the TV, "I was flipping through the channels, and then it stopped there. I couldn't change channel because the remote's battery was finished."

Jenna hit him on his head, "Typical you! Lazy ass!"

"But I learned a few useful things about girls though." Garet said.

"Like what?" Mia asked.

Garet grinned, "Well, it's not 100 that it's going to work on every girl, but it should work fine on Jenna."

Jenna got more angry, "IF YOU'RE PLANING TO DO ANYTHING TO ME IN MY SLEEP I'LL CHOP OF YOUR HEAD AND FEAST ON YOUR MEAT!"

"Here it goes!" Garet said. Garet took out something from his pocket and aimed for Jenna.

"Ah!" Jenna quickly dodged Garet's attack. But Garet charged once again, he jumped up in the air and placed a….. BASEBALL CAP on Jenna's head.

"Uh……. My powers are…. weakening!!"

Then Garet returned watching TV.

"….That's so cruel Garet…" Mia said.

--

Wednesday

--

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV. Felix got up and looked out of the window.

"It's really bad weather here sometimes…" he said. "Sometimes there's heavy rain or the sun shines like crazy…"

"Yeah…" Isaac said.

Felix returned to the sofa.

"Garet! " Jenna whined, "Please change channel…"

Garet lifted up the baseball hat to signal her to shut up.

"Garet, that's so cruel…" Sheba said in Jenna's defence.

Isaac took the baseball cap from Garet. "What's so cruel about a baseball hat?" Isaac asked and then put it on his head.

Jenna crossed her arms, "That's because it has no effect on you!"

Isaac looked confused, "Huh?"

"Yeah! It only takes effect if you got a sense of fashion!"

Isaac looked more confused, "What? You'll sweat?"

Garet laughed and took the hat from Isaac and put it on his head instead. Jenna groaned and returned to watch TV.

Then the screen started to go black and white.

"Garet, what's wrong now?" Ivan asked.

"I dunno." Garet said and started to walk up to the TV. He did something and then the screen turned normal. He went back to the sofa and then he noticed that Jenna had the remote.

"What?! Jenna?!" Garet shouted in horror.

Jenna grinned, "Oh yes! I'm changing to something _I_ want to watch!"

"NO!" Garet screamed and jumped over the couch to stop Jenna. But he was too late, as she slowly pressed the button…

The electricity died.

"Well…" Garet said. "This is better than watching something that Jenna wants to see."

"Shut up!" Jenna said and kicked.

"Ow! Jenna that was me!" Ivan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jenna apologized and patted the person next to her.

"Jenna, that's my face." Piers said.

"How the hell are we sitting here?!" Jenna said.

"Wait…" Garet said. Then he lights a small fire above his finger. Jenna did the same thing. "I'll go search for candles here."

Jenna got up, "Me too."

Garet returned to the living room with some candles and then lit some of them. After a while Jenna also returned with some candles.

"Hey look!" she said, "I found scented candles!"

"Well, save them for later, Garet already lit some candles." Isaac said.

Jenna sighed, "Yeah yeah…"

"Can't we move the candles up to someone's bedroom?" Sheba asked.

"Why?" Felix asked.

Sheba smiled, "Because then we can play games like we did before, remember?"

Mia smiled, "That was really fun!"

"But what makes you think it'll be as fun as then now?" Ivan said.

Isaac looked confused, "Huh? Why wouldn't it?"

Ivan grinned, "Because this time Garet's with us"

Garet looked annoyed "So what?!"

Everyone laughed except Garet.

"But anyway, that sounds like a good idea." Felix said.

"I agree" Piers said.

Then Jenna lifted 2 of the already lit candles, "Let's go up then!"

Everyone went upstairs into Jenna and Garet's room.

"So what should we play this time?" Ivan asked.

"Strip-poker?" Garet suggested

Jenna flipped, "Garet! You're such a pervert!"

Mia blushed a little, "As long as we don't go further than taking underwear of, then I'm in…"

"Same here." Ivan said.

"Then let's play." Garet said.

Jenna groaned.

"Oh come on Jenna, it's not that bad." Garet said and shuffled the cards.

"If I catch you staring, I'll punch you in the face, got it?!" Jenna showed him a warning finger.

Garet sigh, "Do you even have something that's worth staring at?" Garet whispered to Isaac.

Isaac laughed.

"Okay, I'm out." Isaac threw his cards to the floor and started to put on his clothes. Ivan checked again if he hadn't started to drool. Then he looked away so it wouldn't seem like he was staring.

"And, the master of poker, wins again!" Garet said and collected everyone's cards.

"You lost 3 clothes on the 2 games we played!" Jenna said.

Garet smiled, "Yeah, I lost the socks the first game and then my shirt on the other game. Unlike you guys, I didn't have to put on my clothes after each game."

Jenna threw the monopoly box at Garet, "You've must have cheated!"

Garet sighed and closed his eyes, "Not really, I'm better than all of you because I learned some tricks from TV-shows and you guys suck"

Jenna mumbled something for herself. Garet ignored her.

"Hey, we're running out of extra candles." Sheba said.

"We have… 3 extra candles left." Piers added.

Mia sighed, "And the ones we have lit are burning out."

"So, should we play a game that doesn't require as much light as poker then?" Isaac suggested.

"Monopoly we'll need lights for." Ivan said.

Then Jenna got up from the bed, "Oh, I know!" she said excitedly "Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!"

"Don't we need a bottle for that?" Garet asked and opened one eye.

"Jenna, you'll go get a bottle" Felix said.

Jenna looked confused, "Huh? Why me?"

"Because you suggested the idea" Felix answered.

Jenna groaned, "Fine!" she said and snatched a scented candle and left.

Ivan sighed, "Oh great… Now we don't have any extra candles left."

"We only have scented candles left." Sheba added.

"Where is Jenna going to find a bottle?" Piers asked

After a while, Jenna returned with an empty coca cola bottle. "Alright everyone!" She said and dropped the bottle on the floor, "Let's begin!"

"Why is she so excited?" Garet whispered to Felix.

Felix sighed, "That's my sister…"

Garet looked confused. "What do you mean with that?"

"Okay! Everyone, sit down in a ring!" Jenna said cheerfully and sat down on the floor. Felix sighed, "We know how this works, don't treat us like kids Jenna…"

"So who will start?" Isaac asked.

"Eh… I would like t—" Sheba started to say.

"Me of course!" Jenna said cheerfully. Sheba sighed. Jenna chose to ignore Sheba and spin the bottle.

"What will we do if when the candles burn out?" Jenna asked.

"Sleep." Garet answered. "And wait for the electricity to return."

"Can't Ivan and Sheba get the electricity going?" Piers asked.

Sheba frowned, "Well, we could do that, but our psyenergy will run out fast if Garet's watching TV… so it's just a waste of psyenergy to do that."

"Oh…" Garet sweat dropped.

Ivan sighed, "How long will it be until the electricity is back?"

"I dunno." Garet answered, "But I've been without TV for… 5 hours now."

Piers yawned quietly, "It's almost Thursday now."

"How much left?" Ivan asked.

Piers looked at the clock again, "half an hour."

There was a moment of silence.

"Maybe I'll go to bed now…" Felix said and got up from the floor.

"Wha?" Jenna looked surprised, "No, no, no! You're staying here guys!"

Sheba sighed as she got more annoyed, "And why's that?"

Jenna thought for a moment, "Eto… Just wait until twelve o'clock, okay?"

Piers yawned and Felix sighed.

"The last candle is about to burn out…" Sheba said tiredly.

"Alright!" Jenna said cheerfully, "I bet 5 gold that it'll burn out before 12 o'clock!"

"I'll take that bet." Sheba said, "I bet 10"

"I bet against you girls with 20!" Garet said, feeling superior because he got the most money from playing poker. "The light will burn out after 12 o'clock!

Ivan sighed, "I'll side with Garet and I bet 15."

Felix sighed, "And I was just about to bet for the light burning out before twelve…"

"Haha! That makes you a girl if you side with them, Felix!" Ivan laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Felix said and threw a book at Ivan. Ivan dodged the book.

"I'll bet 25 against you." Felix said, "Highest bid this far."

Garet groaned.

"That makes it 40 for Jenna's team and 35 for Garet's team." Piers said, "I'll chip in with 5 for Garet's team then."

"Alright!" Jenna said, "Let's begin!"

Garet groaned, "It's already begun, and can you cut the crap out by saying the same stuff all the time?"

"What did you say?!" Jenna roared. Felix pulled her beck so she wouldn't step on the light.

Sheba smiled, "Oh, its okay Jenna." She said, "In less than 10 minutes, we'll have your money."

"Other way around girls!" Garet said. Felix sighed.

"And if you blow out the light using Sheba or someone else, you'll be disqualified and you'll have to pay us double." Ivan said.

"Same to you!" Jenna said, "If Garet uses psyenergy to keep the flame alive, you'll have to pay us double."

"Deal!" Ivan and Garet reached out their hands to the girls. Piers yawned quietly.

"Deal!" Sheba and Jenna shook the guy's hands. Felix sighed, and then everyone sat down around the light and waited.

20 minutes later.

Ivan sat and whistled cheerfully as everyone waited for the light to burn out. Jenna made purring sounds like a cat, Sheba and Piers were asleep.

"Countdown for the light, 5 minutes left to twelve!" Jenna said.

Garet yawned, "Just face it Jenna, you're never going to win." He threw something to his side.

Jenna looked annoyed, "Oh we're so going to win, there's almost nothing left."

"You said the exact same thing 5 minutes ago." Ivan laughed.

The laughter woke Sheba up. "I'm tired… can we go now?"

"3 minutes left, Sheba." Felix said.

"180, 179, 178, 177…"

Ivan sighed, "Please don't count…"

"Fine." Sheba sighed.

"We're going to win, just face it!" Garet groaned, "Just give the money so we can go!"

Jenna threw a book at Garet, "Oh, Shut up!"

Garet got the book in his face, he didn't bother dodging it, wasting energy for something that's not even painful… except for Jenna herself. Garet woke Piers up.

"Is it over? Where's our money?" The newly awaken Piers looked confused around in the room. Then he saw the small light, sighed and returned to sleep. Then Garet kicked him and Piers gave up and sat up.

"One minute left!" Jenna said. "Come on, COME ON!!!"

Sheba sighed, "Just give it up Jenna…"

"Sheba, not you too!?" Jenna whined.

"Half minute left!" Ivan cheered.

Everyone moved closer to the light and started to count down. They looked at each other and then started to count down.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!...--"

The lights turned around and the light burned out precisely at zero. Everyone looked at each other.

"Wh-who won?

"It's a tie." Garet said. Jenna groaned.

Ivan sighed, "I guess we'll go back then, huh…"

"Finally some sleep!" Sheba said and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay," Jenna sighed, "Sheba, Ivan go to your room, you're still young and you should get some sleep."

Ivan was too tired to protest. Sheba just yawned.

"Piers and Felix…. Just go, both of you are half-asleep…"

Piers woke up and Felix started to snore. Garet kicked Felix on his leg and he woke up instant.

"Mia and Isaac…"

Sheba yawned once again, "Actually I haven't heard a word from them in a long time."

"Yeah, they weren't with us when we were betting on the light." Garet added.

"Mia? Isaac?" Jenna said and slowly turned her head to the bed. Everyone else did so too.

--

Thursday

--

Everyone was in a chock, or at least a great surprised. Jenna's eyes looked like they were close to falling out, Sheba's jaw had got stuck in the middle of a yawn. Piers and Felix looked like they didn't believe what they saw. Garet just smiled in surprise and Ivan looked like he's got a bullet in his head and his brain was all over the wall next to him. Mia and Isaac were making out and didn't seem to notice that the lights had returned.

"OH MY GOD!" Jenna screamed. Mia and Isaac reacted and they both let go of each other and looked at everyone and feared what their judgement.

Garet started to laugh, "Hey Mia, excuse me, but I couldn't see your face because I see an Isaac liking in your mouth!"

"Or was he doing more?" Sheba added.

"How long have this been going on?" Piers asked.

"Is she good?" Felix asked.

"Mia! After we get some sleep, you'll have to tell me EVERYTHING!" Jenna almost screamed.

The confused couple just sat there, starring at everyone and blushing. Isaac scratched his neck, "Uh the answer to you Piers… and maybe everyone… This has actuallt been going on about a month before we got stuck here…"

"We did a good job hiding it…. Until now…." Mia added.

Felix looked annoyed, "Hey, answer my question! Is she good?"

Both Isaac and Mia blushed even more.

"Okay!" Jenna stepped up, "Even though I'm also really curious about this, it's very late, and I'm very tired, so I'm going to kick everyone out of here and we'll discuss about this tomorrow!"

Everyone nodded, except for Ivan, who didn't move. Isaac looked at him as everyone started to walk to the door, except for Jenna and Garet who went to the bed.

"Ivan, is something wrong?" Isaac asked Ivan. Everyone stopped and looked at the blond teenaged boy.

After a moment of silence Ivan finally said something, "How much are we allowed to sleep tomorrow…?"

Jenna looked confused, "As much as you want, and when everyone slept enough and feel refreshed we'll continue to discuss about Mia and Isaac."

"Is it okay if I never wake up…?" Ivan asked. His voice sounded fragile.

Jenna looked confused, "Eh?!"

Then Ivan fainted.

Everyone remained silent for a while. "I'll carry him back in his room…" Garet said.

"That's fine…" Jenna sighed.

Ivan slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Even though he saw blurry spots he decided to get up. Stretching his arms up in the air and getting of the bed, carefully not to wake Sheba up, who was still sleeping. Ivan glanced at the clock above the door. 6 a.m. Ivan sighed and walked over to the window. He knew that he probably should get some more sleep but he felt refreshed. He stared out of the window and thought about what happened before he passed out. _'I'm so stupid! I always knew that he had an interest for Mia and absolutely not for me. I've been jealous about it but I've accepted the thought that it will NEVER become something between us. So… so why the hell did I react that way?!' _He sighed and continued to look out the window. _'I just wish that I didn't feel this way…' _Then he decided to try to get some more sleep.

Ivan woke up again 3 hours later, feeling recovered but everyone was still sleeping so Ivan decided to go outside in the garden. He carefully opened and closed the door to the bedroom. He then looked at the door at the end of the corridor. _'Something I can never have.'_ Ivan sighed and walked down the stairs. Thanks to his light weight, he made almost no sound from running down the stairs and jumping down over the last 3 steps. He turned right and opened the glass-door. Ivan was surprised to see the person who was standing outside by the flowers. The person got up and smiled at Ivan.

"Hey, what are you doing up at this hour? Have you fully recovered yet?" He brushed his brown bangs out from his eyes. His pony tail blew in the wind.

"Fe-Felix?" Ivan awkwardly smiled. "Hey, same question to you."

"Well, I'm fully rested right now, a little bored so I decided to fix the backyard a little."

"What for?" Ivan asked.

Felix smiled, "Well, to kill time before everyone wakes up."

Ivan sighed, "Just that? Couldn't you just watch TV or something?"

"Well, I could but… The garden isn't taking all care about itself, there's plenty of weed here."

"Dude! What the fuck?!?! You do drugs?!" Ivan asked in chock.

"The _other_ weed!" Felix groaned.

Ivan calmed down "Oh! Well that makes more sense." Ivan sweat dropped.

Felix sighed and continued to work. Ivan walked up to him and watched Felix as he worked. "Uhm, do you need help, or something?" Ivan shyly asked.

Felix looked at him. "Yeah, that would be great." he said, "Hummm… Why don't you start pulling out the weed on that side?" Felix pointed to his left side, where there was still plenty of weed left. Ivan walked to the left side and started to pull.

"Be sure that you get up the root too."

"Yeah, got it!" Ivan replied.

After working for a straight hour, they decided it was time to take a break. Just then, Garet walked out.

"'Sup?" Garet greeted them

'_Oh no…'_ Felix thought. "Hey! Unusual too see you here. Especially when no one is watching TV…"

Garet thought for a moment, "Huh… Yeah, you right, but I can't spend all my time watching TV, right?"

"Can't you?" Ivan asked with a sarcastic tone. "I thought that you were the only person who might actually do that…"

Garet sent Ivan a glare, "Hey, shut the fuck up kid, I can do whatever I want if I feel like it in this house."

"Whatever!" Ivan groaned and returned to work. "You would never do something like this anyways."

"Oh, heck I can!" Garet said and walked up to where Ivan was working. "What are you doing?"

"Removing the weed here in the garden." Felix answered.

Garet stared at Felix, "Hey, dude. Drugs are not cool."

"The _**other**_ weed!!" Ivan and Felix yelled in choir to Garet.

Garet looked confused. "What kind of weed are you talking about? I only thought there was one kind."

Ivan and Felix chose to ignore Garet's stupid questions. But Garet didn't stop yet. He watched them as they removed the weed and stocked them into piles.

"Hey guys! I just came up with a brilliant idea to save you some time!" Garet suddenly said.

Ivan and Felix looked at him.

"NO, GARET DON'T!!"

A flame from Garet's hand engulfed the entire weed and the backyard was quickly filled with smoke.

"Alright! We'll be stoned in no time! Gotta run!" Garet said and headed for the glass door. Felix grabbed Garet's shirt, who turn around and looked at Felix.

"You…. DUMBSHIT! DON'T BURN THE WHOLE GARDEN DOWN!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"FELIX CALM DOWN!"

--

Friday

--

It was an awkward presence in the morning. Everyone was wondering who it was to be sent home. Well, almost everyone. Garet was as care-free as usual, watching TV. Jenna was annoyed over his attitude and had thrown toasted bread at him. Garet ignored Jenna's anger and just ate the bread. He also asked if she could pass him the butter. Jenna growled and was just about to throw the toaster at him but Felix stopped her.

"I swear… One day… I'll kill that guy!"

"Jenna…" Felix sighed, "I know Garet can be a pain in the ass, but that doesn't give you any right to kill him."

Jenna glared at Felix, "Oh yeah? What about yesterday? Who tried to kill him then?"

Felix looked over his shoulder at Garet, "That was just a once in a life accident." Felix groaned. Isaac sighed. How was he supposed to protect his idiotic best friend from his other friends who had an instinct to kill idiots? He sighed as he played with the spoon in his tea. Mia watched him. She couldn't stop thinking about what he told her in person and then to all the others. She was nervous that it would be her or Isaac that would be leaving and also if they both stayed who was going to share room with Isaac? Most hopefully it would be she or some of the guys. She quietly drank her tea. _'Things are going to turn ugly'_ she thought for herself. Sheba and Piers was nervous as well. Sheba wanted to stay because she liked it here. Knowing other people's business and love affairs was even more fun that she thought. But it was harder finding out about secrets with out using mind read. She ate the last of the chocolate cookies on the table. She had only eaten them for breakfast. 'I'm going to turn into a chocolate addict…' she sighed and poured some more tea for herself. Piers wanted to stay so he would win the prize money and use them for research to help his homeland. Ivan who hadn't really said anything this morning didn't really care who was going to leave. _'It's not like it will change anything…'_

Jenna started to eat on her sandwich. "Garet should stop watching TV." She took a big bite. Chewed and swallowed. "The host will appear any minute now." She smiled with a sarcastic smile. Isaac had a look on his face that said 'Oh-jeez-here-we-go-again-give-it-up!' But Jenna continued, "Or he might as well wait for the commercial if he doesn't wanna get interrupted in watching continuation of stuff that's actually completely meaningless craa—huh?"

Garet had suddenly gotten up from the sofa. Pretty much everyone was surprised. They got even more surprised when Jenna ran after him out to the garden.

"Can you believe that?" Sheba said.

Mia looked at Sheba, "Mmm…" she nodded, "Totally unexpected!"

"Yeah, I know!" Ivan said, "There's nothing special in the backyard, so why the hell did he go there?"

Isaac looked confused, "We didn't tell him that there was something out there right? You know, to lure him out there?" he asked.

"Not that I know…" Felix said. "He's only been at the backyard once, and that was yesterday when he thought Ivan and I was doing drugs."

Sheba looked surprised, "Did you?"

"No!" Felix growled at her.

"Jeez relax!" Sheba said with a calm tone and waved her hand at Felix. "Anyways, I'm totally surprised that Jenna followed him."

The guys looked surprised, "Heh? Is that what surprised you?" Isaac asked.

"Well, the most." Mia replied.

"What's so special about her following him?" Piers asked.

Mia and Sheba looked annoyed, "Why are you guys so slow minded?" They both sighed and the guys looked even more confused. But Ivan, Felix and Piers just shrug their shoulders after a while and took this opportunity to watch TV. Sheba went after them to leave Mia and Isaac alone. Not to watch TV, but to try to eavesdrop their conversation. Mia and Isaac started to talk as soon as everyone left the kitchen. Sheba had a hard time understanding what they talked about. She only caught a few words.

…_I… best not to…the right thing…smile…you…wrong…_

Sheba wanted the guys to shout up. They were way over excited over the lousy program on the show. They were screaming like hell and the volume on the TV was way too loud. If she told them to shut up, maybe Mia and Isaac would get suspicious. 'Maybe if I slowly and carefully lowered the volume a little…' She glanced at the remote and then at the guys who was having a loud and meaningless conversation with each other. 'Worth a shot!' she thought and snatched the remote when no one was watching and lowered the volume by 2. They didn't seem to notice anything yet. Sheba smiled for herself.

"Jeez Garet! That is _the_ most stupidest thing I have heard from you today!" Jenna groaned as she sat down on one of the chairs in the backyard. Garet sat on the chair opposite to her. He sighed, "It's all true..." He looked at the surface of the pool. The weather was starting to get a little cold. Maybe he should jump in someday before it was too late?

Jenna looked at Garet. She got more and more annoyed. Was this some of his show-off of his calm ass attitude? Without warning Garet got up from the chair.

"That's just stupid!" Jenna got up from her seat, "What's your real reason? Tell me!" Jenna growled.

"I went out here because this is the place I've been the least in. I may not see this house after today."

Jenna was stunned. Was Garet nervous about going home today? She carefully walked up to him and looked at his face. It had started to get rare to see him with a serious face. Before that night when they were 15 years old, Jenna had forgotten that he had a serious side. She was actually a bit scared when she saw his face then. But after a while she eventually got used to him and even found him more attractive while showing his serious face. Jenna woke up from her day-dreaming. She quickly shook her head and returned to listening to what Garet was saying.

"…Even though I've gotten a couple of bumps and bruises…"

Jenna clenched her fists. Was he complaining about her? Good thing she didn't listen from the start.

Garet sighed, "Even so…" Then he turned around and looked at Jenna. His smile was too gentle, "It was totally worth it and I hope I'll stay here longer with you guys!"

Jenna felt that she was about to melt. She blushes a little, "So you want to stay because of us and not the TV…?

Garet ran his fingers through his hair, "Mmmyeah, never thought about that, but the TV is just a plus thing. I can watch TV at home." He laughed.

"Uhm… Garet?" Jenna said, "We don't have TV's at home…"

"Oh" he sweat dropped, "Eto… Then maybe I'll try to stay here as long as possible and save up to a TV."

"And what about the electricity that's needed?" Jenna asked.

"Well, we live by a waterfall… Maybe I can build something there to give me electricity or like, hire some to build it for me. And if that's not enough I'll make Ivan and Sheba my personal slaves!" Garet grinned. And to his surprise Jenna started to laugh.

"I'm with you, as long as I get to watch TV!"

Garet put his hand on her shoulder, "Heh, fine by me, but don't expect me to let you change the channel so often."

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Jenna grinned back.

They both went back inside. Everyone else was sitting in the living room in front of the TV. But the TV was turned off.

"Why did you turn of the TV?" Garet asked.

Ivan stretched his arms in the air, then put them down, "We didn't, it turned off itself."

Garet sighed, "Let me take a look." He walked up to the TV and looked at it before he could do anything. They heard a door open.

"Yo!"

Everyone turned around and starred at me with big eyes.

"How you're all doing?" I said as I walked up to the middle of the room, next to Garet, "I'm the one who locked you up in here just so you know. Hohoho! I can be so bored sometimes!"

Everyone sweat dropped, except me, who's used to making a fool of myself. "Heh, anyways I thought I'd make a personal appearance since one of you is going home today."

"Uh…" Garet started to say.

"Okay, I know that you don't want this to happen but… someone of you, are going home today!" I said cheerfully. "And very soon also!"

Felix sighed. Then he bent over to Isaac and whispered in his ear, "What's up with this girl… She's way over excited and has a strange sense of humour to lock us up in this house."

I heard what he said but chose to ignore that because I just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. "Okay! Dun-dun-dun! Time to tell you guys!" I cleared my throat. "This person is a very nice person, but he's easily forgotten and we want to keep the people with the strongest personality. Because we think that will cause more action, like fights and weird things. So the person who's going home is… Piers."

Piers looked shocked over hearing his name. Everyone looked at him and gave him piety looks as he got up and shook hand with me. It's nice that his companions like him, but someone has to go because I don't have food supplement for 8 people in 8 weeks. And if someone has to go this week it would be him because he would easily fade in this crowd by loud and violent group of people. But it doesn't stop here yet, he'll still be able to see them after they've been sent home.

Good luck in your life Piers.

_Piers letter:_

_I'm disappointed on myself for being the first who's sent home. I'm not really sure where to go now. I'll probably stay at someone in Vale. I'll help the villagers to build up the village. Maybe Kraden can help me do some research that might help my people. It's also sad that I won't be here were all the fun happens. Be sure to tell me every detail of what happens now when I'm gone. Also. Everyone, let's meet in Vale when everyone's home again._

_Piers_

* * *

_For the love of Golden Sun, REVIEW!_

_**Song: Yousei Teikou - Garden**_


End file.
